Avatar: The Alternative Timeline
by alikaflapjacc1
Summary: This is an A.U about the lives of the Avatar characters. It is in a modern timeline where there is no war. Katara and Sokka are already friends with Zuko and Suki and Sokka are already together. There is going to be bending but it doesn't come until later. Suki will be introduced properly later as well. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Katara, hurry up. At this pace we'll miss the main fishing event." a 19 year old boy shouted to his younger sister. Katara, aged 18, was trying to keep up with her brother (who was cycling). The two teenagers had bronze coloured skin and black hair. Katara's was long and sleek, while her brother, Sokka, had his tied in a wolf tail. The siblings were going to a yearly fishing competition. Katara couldn't see how Sokka was obsessed with it but he was. Every year fishermen would go out on boats, come back, count the fish that they had caught and shout out their amount. The judges would give the winner a prize of a big fish, too big for life, and the 'lucky' winner would act pleased. It was always the same.

Just then, as Sokka turned a corner, he hit someone with his bike. Two audible yelps, one from Sokka one from the victim, could be heard. The boy who he had hit was their age, had black hair and quite handsome. Katara pushed her brother away and knelt down in front of the stranger and helped him up. The young man groaned and opened his eyes. He let his eyes focus and when he could see, the young man gasped. Katara blushed just a bit but she pushed it away as soon as it had come. The boy blinked a few times and tried to get up but his head was spinning. He collapsed again. The girl helped him up and put her arm around his waist for support. All this time Sokka had been giving pointed looks to the both of them. It only intensified when the injured boy hung his arm round Katara's shoulders, while blushing. Sokka's sister sat the boy on a bench where he looked up at Katara.

" Thanks." the boy croaked. He cleared his throat and introduced himself. "I'm Aang. And you are?"

Katara stared for a second before she answered him.

"I'm Katara. It's nice to meet you." Aang returned the greeting and glanced questionably at Sooka. Katara followed Aang's gaze.

"I'm sorry. This is my brother Sokka. A.K.A the one who ran over you. He's sorry about that. Aren't you Sokka."

Her older just waved his hand nonchalantly and muttered "Sure, sure."

Katara gave him a hard glare but Aang laughed.

"Oh it's ok. I don't need an apology. I was going quite fast. He wouldn't have been able to brake fast enough anyway." That made Sokka a bit happier but Aang suddenly looked around himself as if to find something. "Where's Appa?" He cried out.

"Where's who?" the siblings asked at the same time.

"Appa. My dog. He was right beside me."

The brother and sister and shrugged. They hadn't seen a dog. The black haired boy took out a whistle and blew on it but strangely, no sound came out of it. He blew it a few times before the sound of paws could be heard. A brown and white springer spaniel ran to the group of teenagers. Aang held his arms out and the dog jumped into them. Katara laughed gleefully and stretched her hand out to stroke the dog called Appa but Sokka grabbed her arm gently.

"Be careful Katara. It could bite."

Aang seemed a bit repulsed by how Sokka was addressing his beloved dog.

"Appa won't bite kind people, and please call 'it', him in the future please."

Katara nodded her head in agreement and pulled her arm away from Sokka's grasp. With success she patted Appa, who began to thump his tail upon the ground. Aang and Katara laughed and even Sokka smiled a bit but his eyes bulged when he saw the time. He was going to miss the fishing results. Meanwhile, Katara was stroking Appa's belly when she noticed how thin he was. Not even him, but Aang too. They looked like they had eaten in weeks. They needed help and she would give it to them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see Sokka there. He helped her up and looked to the other boy.

"Well it's been really... Interesting to meet you Aang but unfortunately we need to go now. Bye bye."

As he tried to turn himself and Katara away, she jerked away from him.

"No Sokka." Katara shouted "I know that you want to go to this fishing event but they happen every year. Can't you see that Aang and Appa need help? We need to bring them home right now."

"But Katara..." Sokka started but his sister gave him no leeway.

"No excuses. We are bringing them with us right now."

"But..."

"No buts. Get your ass on your bike and head back home with us. Come on Aang." Katara ordered her new friend. She helped him up again and they started to walk with Appa trotting along next to them. It was slightly awkward helping someone to walk when they were taller than the person who was helping. Still. It wasn't too bad. Aang was quite lean and light. While they walked, and Sokka cycled, Katara looked at him and saw Aang visibly blushing. She smiled. For someone his age he was easily flustered. Sokka wasn't sure how to take the situation. It was easy to see that the two teenagers behind him were already close together. Too close for his liking. It always took him ages to trust someone, like his best friend, Zuko. Still, if Katara trusted the kid, he could learn to as well.

Luckily their house wasn't too far away from the town centre so they were back in no time. Katara opened the door whilst holding onto Aang. Appa looked around as curiously as his owner and looked up to Katara as if to ask if he could come in. She nodded her head and Appa padded in happily. Katara lead her friend to a chair so that she could take their coats and shoes off. Aang smiled gratefully at her and Katara returned his grin.

"Gran Gran, dad. We're home and we have visitors." the girl shouted.

Two pairs of feet could be heard as they came closer. Two people appeared. They both had the same skin tone. One was a man who looked almost exactly like Sokka. He had long black hair, muscly arms and a goatee. The other person was a very short, old woman. She had white hair that was held in a bun and an almost youthful feeling around her.

"Now. Who is this young man Katara?" the siblings' grandmother asked.

Katara scowled at her brother for a moment before she answered the old woman.

"This is Aang, Sokka's most recent victim, and his dog Appa."

"Most recent?" Aang asked but Katara put her finger to her lips. He was quiet.

"Oh dear. It looks like you're already under Katara's spell." Katara's grandmother laughed.

Aang blushed beet red and Katara cried "Gran gran. Please."

That made the old woman laugh more.

"Oh Katara. You know I mean no harm." she then composed herself. "It's nice to meet you dear. My name is Kanna but you can call me Gran gran."

"And my name is Hakoda. Nice to meet you son." the older man held out his hand to shake Aang's.

The boy shook Hakoda's hand and thanked the adults for their hospitality.

"Now Aang." Katara said "You probably want to rest up don't you?" the girl asked.

The young man nodded.

"But you and Appa need to eat. I can probably find some meat for Appa." At that word Aang flinched and Katara was at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong Aang? Are you ill? Do you need medicine? Painkillers? Rescue remedy?"

Aang cut her off by saying "No, no. I'm fine. It's just I'm a vegetarian. I also don't like talking about killing or anything violent."

Katara's face flooded with understanding. She breathed in, relieved that nothing was wrong.

"Okay. I was worried there. Come on. I'll try to find you something."

Katara helped him up for the third time and got him to a kitchen chair. Within half an hour, Aang had eaten a bowl of fruit salad and a plate of rice; Appa had just polished up a bowl of leftover chicken, carrot and some of Aang's rice. Once they were full, Katara helped Aang up and lead him and Appa to the guest bedroom where they would be staying. It was a bright room with a golden yellow, orange and red washed all around the room. There was a double bed with a wooden headboard and a wardrobe and table to go with it. His room looked out onto the garden. There was a large lawn, a small pond, a patio and many trees. This place made him want to be injured for a longer time, it was so relaxing. He could stay here forever.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Aang heard Katara ask beside him. He looked down at her and smiled. Once again she smiled back at him, which made his heart hammer and give him a bright blush on his face. Katara smiled even wider and helped him to his bed. The covers were soft and warm but he didn't get under them. Appa jumped up beside him and curled up beside him. Katara kissed him on the cheek and wished him a good rest, then she left.

Aang looked down at his dog who looked up at him with wise eyes.

"Things are looking up buddy."

With that he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**What did you think of the first chapter? Was it acceptable? Good or bad? Please tell me by commenting. Constructive criticism is as good as giving a compliment. They help me see what I need to change or keep the same. Thank you. Please enjoy. **

**Ps. I do not own any of these characters(except some that I add of my own) and they do not own me.**

Chapter 2

_A 17 year old Aang walked into the office of which a very elderly man was waiting for him. This was the current chairman of a trading company. To be exact, it was his biological father's company but he had died when Aang was a baby along with his mother. In a years time Aang would legally be an adult but he had no intentions of taking over. _

_The man stood up and greeted him with a, friendly enough, handshake._

_"Aang. It's been too long." he made a gesture to a nearby chair. "Please. Sit if you will."_

_Aang had a feeling that the man was testing him. He knew that the boy would lose his temper soon enough, so keeping him in the seat would buy him time to manipulate him a bit._

_"Hyin." Aang nodded curtly. He wasn't going to pretend to be kind. This was nowhere near to being comfortable. The older man noticed that the boy wouldn't be playing along so he just cut to the point._

_"Listen Aang. You know the reason why you're here. Next year you will be an adult. In your father's will, it says that he wants his eldest to take over the company. Since you are his only child you will be taking over next year. I will step down. The deed will be said and done. Everyone will be happy."_

_If Aang were a volcano then he had erupted._

_"Look Hyin. I know that my biological father wanted me to be chairman, but I don't want to own a company. Maybe if I had grown up in a different household I would have but that didn't happen. I was raised by Gyatso; the most amazing dad anyone could have had. I do not plan to own a company, nor will I. Hell, I don't even know what it sells."_

_"Well, we sell..." Hyin started before the younger man interrupted him._

_"Look. The point is that I will not own this company. End of story. That is the end of this meeting. Goodbye."_

_"Aang." Hyin shouted "You will be relocated in a couple of weeks to start your training. It's already done."_

_Aang turned around with a bewildered look on his face._

_"You can't do that to me." the young man cried desperately "Gyatso is the only family I know. Please. Can't you find anyone more suitable?"_

_The old man looked genuinely sorry for the boy._

_"Aang. I'm sorry. There is no one more suitable than you. Believe me when I say we tried; but listen. If you don't take over then our only choice is Ozai Feuson."_

_The possible chairman's eyes popped open at that suggestion. Ozai Feuson was an evil madman. He could be a world dictator if he wanted. Ozai had black, glinting beetle eyes, short, greased back, black hair and an un naturally pointed beard. He also had muscles to beat up several hundred armies (although he didn't look like it). Gyatso had also told Aang that Ozai had beaten up his wife and son when they stood up tp him. Ozai had the guts and money to make anything work. His daughter was the same and his father had been as well. Luckily not all of the Feuson family held that trait. Aang had heard that his son, Zuko, had left with his mother to live with Ozai's older brother, Iroh. Aang had never met any of them but Gyatso had told him enough._

_Aang didn't know what to do. If he took over the company he might never be able to see Gyatso, but if he declined then the whole company would go into chaos. Aang looked at the contract sheet. He made up his mind._

_"If I sign this, will I be able to see Gyatso?" _

_Hyin kept a perfect poker face. "We'll see."_

_The answer wasn't much to go on but it was better than nothing. He briefly looked it over and signed it._

_"There. It's done. Can I still stay with him?"_

_The old man smiled sadly._

_"I'm sorry Aang. You've not read the small print."_

_Aang's eyes popped out of his sockets and he read the small print. Indeed it said that he couldn't stay with his guardian. He quickly became angry again._

_"You tricked me. How could you?" he rhetorically asked._

_He ran out of the door and forgot to rip the contract in his fleeing behaviour. He ran all the way home._

_A couple of hours later when Aang came out of his room, he found Gyatso packing a bag. The older man had obviously heard him come in and stopped what he was doing. He turned around and looked at the boy with sad eyes._

_"I know that you've signed the contract Aang."_

_The teenager sighed and sat down next to his adoptive father._

_"I thought that I could have both ways. "_

_Gyatso laughed. _

_"They won't let you stay with me and help the company. That's just how they do business."_

_The older man changed his expression into a serious one._

_"Listen Aang. They won't listen to reason. You have to go somewhere else."_

_Aang started to protest but Gyatso continued._

_"No. Listen to me. I have a friend who will take you in as one of his own. He has a son and daughter around your age. They live in the next town on the furthest side. It will take a while but you will know them when you see them. You met them as a child. I can't remember their names but believe me, you will feel a strong connection to them. Take Appa and this money. It's not much so you'll have to be careful with it. Don't protest," Gyatso firmly added when Aang made a reluctant face "Just take it and go."_

_Aang's father figure embraced the boy as some tears ran down both faces. _

_"We will meet again soon. I promise." Gyatso said._

_"I will contact you when I find your friends. I'll miss you Gyatso."_

_The older man let the boy go and nodded a goodbye to him. Aang grabbed his hat and whistled for his dogtooth come. With one last goodbye, Aang left the house he had grown up in and walked into the sunset with Appa. _

Aang woke up to someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Katara looking at him worriedly. He must have been yelling in his sleep.

"Are you alright? You were screaming." Katara asked him.

Aang smiled and did so even wider when she blushed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a memory. Don't worry." the boy answered.

Katara didn't look convinced but she left it.

"Ok, but I'm here if you need me."

"Got it."

The girl nodded and left him. Aang smiled until the door closed and collapsed onto the bed again to dream of nicer things. It included the place where he was now and a certain girl called Katara.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy sighed heavily. He had come to a decision. This was the family he had been looking for well over a year now. Their looks and behaviour fit Gyatso's description exactly, even to the number of family members. Aang stood up and walked to his door, but before he opened it, he remembered one of the last things that Gyatso had said to him.

_Do not reveal your secret unless you trust who you are with or you desperately need to use it._

Aang nodded and left his room into the spacious hallway. It was a nice house. There were simple but lovely wooden furnishings on the banisters and window sills. There were many windows carefully placed around the building and let the light flood in at all times of the day. Then at night the stars and the moon could be seen perfectly. Every nook and cranny spoke of the family who lived here. It was basic and that was what made it nice. Nothing about it was false. Many people would put tacky ornaments around the house, hoping that they would make the house more beautiful but it didn't and this family recognised that.

Once the boy had finished admiring the house, he went downstairs where he heard laughter echoing what he could remember as the kitchen. Aang walked in and could see Appa having the time of his life with a squeaky dog toy. He had never had one before and was very excited about it. Before he could monitor anything else, Katara had run over and tackled him with a hug. It was so powerful that he fell over but pushed Katara away gently before she fell with him. Katara and everyone laughed at him but it wasn't mean. He could tell. It was just them laughing over the girl's acceptance. Hakoda lifted him up with hardly even a tug. He brushed his clothes of dust then heard a throat being cleared. He looked over to Katara.

"Aang. Do you want the leftovers of that fruit salad you had last night? I can add something else too it as well like yoghurt, granola and honey if you'd like."

Aang nodded eagerly and everyone laughed again. It seemed to be that these people just liked to laugh out of joy. Anyway, it was nice. The household reminded him of a crowded version of his home. He could see how Gyatso was a friend of these people. They were lighthearted, happy and a bit protective of loved ones. He saw that in the way that Sokka had treated him the day before when he was with Katara. Talking about Katara, she brought him his food and made him sit with everyone. Sokka glanced at the other boy's food suspiciously before he asked.

"Why is there no meat in your food? Katara, did you forget the meat?"

Aang didn't like the way that Sokka was talking to his sister but he just shrugged.

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't believe in violence or killing."

Sokka spluttered on his mouthful of food and gasped something that sounded like

"You don't eat meat? That's impossible."

Aang just shook his head and laughed along with everyone else. You had to admit it. The older boy was ridiculous.

After everyone had calmed down, they heard the doorbell. Sokka and Katara squealed like children.

"Zuko." they cried loudly. Katara ran to the door while Aang sat there wondering if it was the same Zuko whom he had heard of. Ozai's son. He would know soon. He could hear a gravely voice saying "Hi Katara. Is everyone through here then?"

The footsteps got closer until the two people came into view. Of course the first one was an excitable Katara, but the second one was definitely the son of Ozai, it was unavoidable. He had the same sharp features and he had the same shoulders as his father but he could see some mighty differences. Instead of having mean, dark eyes he had bright and sparkling amber eyes. He was much more lanky than Ozai and in exchange for black, smooth hair. His was dark brown and floppier. Sokka walked over to the newcomer and gave him a man hug. Then they separated.

"It's good to see you buddy. It's been too long. Far too long." Sokka greeted Zuko.

"We only just saw each other last week, but it's good to see you too." the amber eyed boy laughed. He said hello to everyone else then he caught sight of Aang. He smiled at Katara knowingly when she pulled Aang forward.

"Is this your newest friend Katara? Can I be introduced?" the newest guest asked. Katara nodded and gestured to the boy next to her.

"This is Aang. Aang this is Zuko Feuson." Katara pointed to Zuko, who nodded his head as a greeting. The youngest boy smiled and bowed, which left Ozai's son baffled.

"It's nice to meet you Zuko. I hope that we can get along, and I'm sure we will."

In Sokka's clumsy behaviour, he dropped a knife which would surely injure him.

"Look out Sokka." Aang shouted while making a stopping notion with his hand. In that moment Aang's deepest secret was revealed. A strong blast was produced from his hand and blew the knife to the wall where it stuck in.

Aang rubbed his neck awkwardly and blushed bright red.

"Aha. I guess I should tell you my full story now, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody in the room waited for Aang to start his story. Katara and Kanna stood with their arms crossed, Sokka had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot, Hakoda was stroking his beard and Zuko looked thoroughly confused. As Aang was gathering his thoughts Sokka shouted.

"Yes. Just take your time while we all stand here."

Katara sent him a death glare. She knew how annoying it was when you were pushed for something. Sokka sank back and waited as patiently as he could. Eventually Aang was ready. He took a deep breath and started his story. Everyone noticed that he was about to start so they got ready to listen.

"You'd better sit down. This will take a while." Aang suggested. "My name is Aang Smith, son of Alexander Smith, owner of Four Nations Company..."

With that started a long morning. He told how he had been tricked into taking on the company in exchange for giving up Gyatso's guardianship. He told them that it was possible that Ozai had illegally taken over the company in his absence, and that it would just be a spiralling effect to disaster. In hearing his father's name, Zuko clenched his fists slightly. Aang also said that Gyatso had told him to find a particular family and he was sure that it was them. He described how he had been looking for signs on the streets for over a year.

"Then thankfully, Sokka hit me with his bike and so I find myself here." Aang concluded.

Everyone but Zuko seemed satisfied. He still needed one more answer. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, who then turned around to look at Zuko.

"Aang. I don't get it, but you knew who I was and yet you were prepared to pretend that you didn't. Why is that?"

The young airbender seemed relieved by the question. Aang smiled and answered it.

"Zuko. I was raised in a simple life. Although I know that I have no parents, it's never felt that way. I had Gyatso. He raised me as if I was his own son. When I turned 15, things started to become difficult. My biological father's company contacted us. You know the rest, but when I came here I wanted to be sure that this was the right place. Obviously it is but I was originally going to wait. I also didn't know that you were friends of this family. I am honestly happy to meet you. I've heard great things about you, Iroh and your mother."

The young man who was listening smiled, content with the answer. It was quiet for a moment while everyone sat in the contemplative atmosphere. Hakoda continued to stroke his beaded beard but spoke.

"Well." the eldest man chuckled "It looks like we have another family member, and a bender too."

Hakoda stood up and looked at Aang. He stopped stroking his beard and smiled.

"I remember Gyatso and I'm pretty sure I remember you as a kid as well. Any family of Gyatso's is part of my family too. Welcome home Aang."

Katara pulled Aang into a big hug and so did Kanna. Sokka rolled his eyes but smiled a little. His family was so dramatic. He stood up as well and held out his hand to Aang who grinned and shook it.

"Yeah. Welcome I guess. We'll get along fine as long as you don't convert me into a vegetarian."

Zuko snorted.

Yeah right. Not even the whole world would be able to do that Sokka, so Aang, you're safe."

Everyone laughed until they were sore. It was nice to get stuff off of your shoulders. After a while everyone helped Aang prepare his room properly since it was his now. Even Gran gran tried but she was too old so she got lunch ready. After eating Zuko had to leave for a date with his girlfriend, Mai. Aang had no change of clothes so they went shopping. What had started off as an average week was turning around to be a brighter future. Aang had found his family. He hoped that one day soon, Gyatso could join it too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Katara?" Aang asked as they carried back food from the shops "Is there anyone else in the family who can bend?" He had been part of the family for a week now but he'd never seen any others. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm a waterbender. I just don't use my powers unless i need to." Katara said "I'm actually the only bender in the family, biologically I mean."

Aang absentmindedly bobbed his head but then caught on what she had said.

"Why didn't you tell me Katara? Is there anyone else?"

"Woah Aang! I trust you, it's just we've been busy for the last few days for you. The subject never came up."

Aang immediately felt ashamed and flushed. Katara saw this and put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay Aang. I didn't mean to bark. I just wanted you to know that we all trust you. Even Sokka and he finds it really hard to trust people. It took him almost half a year to trust Zuko. Talking about Zuko, he can firebend."

The boy looked up.

"That makes sense. Zuko's father can firebend as well. That's why everyone is scared of him at the company. He's unreliable, angry, sneaky and a firebender."

"Yes." Katara agreed "But anyone can be dangerous or scary. I for example could freeze or bloodbend you, Sokka is very good with defending as well as his girlfriend, Suki, you could take air away from people, Zuko could burn things down to ashes and any earthbender could bring buildings down."

She looked at Aang who had paled a little.

"I'm sorry Aang. I know that you would never do that, nor would any of our friends."

Aang inhaled and let himself calm down.

"I know. It just worries me." Aang grinned a little "We should write a theology about this."

They both laughed and turned the corner that led to their street. A meow reached their ears and they looked to where the sound came from. On the ground was a scraggly, dirty brown and white kitten with pink ears. It had a brown and white stripy tail which faded into white at its back, big ears, long whiskers and big green eyes. It had a brown muzzle and brown panda rings around its eyes. It looked like how Appa had been like a few days before: Cold, desperate and hungry. Katara got an idea. She took out the smoked salmon, which Aang wrinkled his nose at, and gave little pieces to the creature. It instantly gobbled it down and gave another pleading meow.

"We can't just leave it here." Katara mumbled "We have to take him back."

Aang nodded but asked "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Biology lessons." the girl answered then paused. "Does Appa get along with cats?"

The boy nodded. That was it decided.

"Right Mister." Katara picked up the cat and put it into her pocket "In you go."

The small cat yowled for a minute but seemed to calm down when he realised how warm it was. Unfortunately the walk to the house only took a few minutes, so it wasn't long before he'd have to be pried out of his safe haven. The teenagers came to the house and opened the door.

"Dad. We're home." Katara shouted then counted "Three. Two. One."

"Food!" Sokka and Hakoda shouted and ran down the hallway like two little children. When the got to here, Katara put down the shopping bags, motioned for them to be quiet and put her hand into her parka pocket. The two men waited with bated breath, thinking that she had more food but to their surprise, it was a cat. Their smiles turned into confused puckers.

"Ta da." Katara beamed brightly "Our newest friend. Boys. Meet Momo."

Hakoda slapped his forehead

"Katara. With all these friends you're bringing in, we won't be able to afford anything."

The youngest female looked disappointed. She had always wanted a pet and this was meant to be a great chance, but obviously all to no avail. Hakoda sighed.

"Alright honey." he gave up "You can have him, but no more animals okay?"

Katara squealed "Yes, yes, yes. I love you dad. Thank you."

She hugged her father quickly before running to the kitchen to feed her new cat.

Hakoda rubbed his head and looked at Aang.

"Am I too lenient?"

Aang shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed and given hints. It is great to have feedback so please give me constructive criticism or comments. Please. please, please let me get what I want this time. A few things before I start: I am from Scotland so if you are American, Australian etc. then I will spell some words differently eg: Meter= Metre**

**I do not own the Avatar merchandise (as much as I may want to). I only own my own added in characters. Although I don't think that I'll enjoy my characters as much as I like the real Avatar characters, I hope that you will. **

**This chapter was inspired by Sia's "Some people have real problems". Grrrrreat album.**

**Without further interruptions, here it is.**

_**Chapter**__ 6_

Katara and Aang sat on the sofa, chatting away with Momo in between them. Sokka ate a mountain of food while he watched TV. Appa sat staring at him with his tail wagging expectantly. Sokka had an open mouth that could catch flies and his eyes were bulging as he placed more food into his mouth (oblivious to what it was). Katara snickered and poked her brother. It took a few tries but eventually he jumped at the contact.

"Sokka. Close your mouth or it'll stay like that forever."

Sokka rolled his eyes but did as he was told. After stuffing everything in his mouth that was. He handed the plate to his sister to wash up and stretched his arms out behind his neck. He then proceeded to pick his teeth. The two younger teenagers couldn't believe his behaviour. Katara called his name a few times before she stomped over to the tv and pulled the plug out. Her brother immediately reacted and jumped up.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Sokka yelled "You didn't need to do that."

"Oh yes I did. You were like a drone. You wouldn't listen to me."

"You didn't need to." her brother challenged.

"Yes I did."

Meanwhile, as they argued, Kanna came in. She looked forlorn. The elderly lady and Aang had a short, quiet discussion before he broke the siblings up.

"Guys. Stop it. This argument is pointless. Gran gran has something to say."

Gran gran walked over to her grandchildren and smiled sadly.

"Your father has been called into a project overseas. He didn't have time to say a proper goodbye so he asked me to do it. We don't know how long this will be and he doubts how much he will be able to talk to you. I'm sorry my dears."

Sokka and Katara's faces were blank before any emotion showed up. Katara's face crumpled and she started to cry. Sokka just looked like he was in pain but had to cover it up. He didn't fool Aang. His sadness was visible in his eyes. The siblings were led to the sofa and they sat down easily. Appa and Momo looked up curiously and started to comfort the young aduts in their own ways. The little cat jumped up and curled up in Katara's lap and Appa licked everyone's hands.

"Why did he leave?" Sokka cried out "Couldn't he stay with us for once?"

" Now Sokka. You know that's not fair. Your father would do anything to keep you safe. This is the best he can do. Be glad he's not a soldier." Gran gran chastised.

Sokka sniffed loudly and pouted like a child.

Aang had been rubbing circles on Katara's back for a while now and she was calming down. She smiled at her friend and mentally thanked him. He seemed to get it and smiled.

After the tears had run dry, everyone retreated to their rooms. Everyone thought of the same thing as they were in their rooms. How strange it was for your whole world to change within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Aang, Sokka and Katara were walking down the city square, looking for something to ease their minds. They had been out all day and so far nothing had come up. They were still searching in vain for something that they didn't know, looked like. Hakoda had been gone for a week now, or was it two, and the young adults were not taking it well. Hakoda was always the one to come up with ideas and jokes but unlike Sokka, who was very like his father, he was also comforting when Katara was away. He was the father and nothing could compete with that.

Up ahead there was a commotion. A boy was being chased by a group of burly boys. From the looks of it, they weren't friends. The three teenagers looked over to where the sound came from and saw the situation. They looked at each other, got the same idea and ran. They sped through the thick crowd after the boys. The young boys chased their victim down a street with the older group now hot on their heels. The younger group looked back in shock and diverted the older teenagers by going down backstreets. It worked.

For half an hour they looked in every corner in vain and they almost gave up. It was all thanks to hearing shouting and yelling boys that they were able to find their track once more. The closer they got, it actually sounded like those boys from earlier were the ones in trouble. Aang, Sokka and Katara followed the sounds in confusion and came to their destination. The three lads were all bruised up with bleeding noses and cuts. The kid who was being chased stood with his arms crossed with his back faced towards them. Katara stepped towards him and asked

"Ae you alright?"

"Hmph!" the boy replied "Yes I'm fine. They were nothing. Although I admit, it was fun to fight so easily and still win."

'Strange' Katara thought 'He sounds very feminine.'

The person laughed lightly and turned around. Everyone's faces whitened. It was indeed a girl. A teenage girl, and by the looks of it, around their age. She had short, black hair, misty green eyes and was quite short. She was close to Katara in body shape; quite curvy with strong looking muscles. She looked a bit like a pixie.

"You should have seen their faces, then you could tell me how they looked." the girl laughed while punching a fist into her palm to make a point. This lost the teenagers.

"Sorry," Sokka apologised "But what do you mean exactly."

"Oh." the girl said nonchalantly "I'm blind."

The three teenagers took it in but Sokka was the only one to laugh. Katara punched him and the girl gave him a cold stare.

"Oh dear." Sokka wiped a tear "You're kidding though right?"

The girl's head could have bursted and it wouldn't be an understatement.

"Kidding?" she shouted whilst throwing her arms out "Why would I joke about something like that?"

Katara, Sokka (especially Sokka) and Aang cowered a bit at the turn of attitude.

"I apologise on his behalf. " Katara soothed the girl "He doesn't always think before he says anything. I think what he meant was, how are you so good at fighting? I can't find any other way to say it."

The small girl smiled crookedly a bit and cheered up.

"I use my blindness to feel the vibrations and movements in the earth. I 'see' everything that you do but in my mind. I can't see colours of course but I see the shapes and contours of every object. Earth bending helps."

The teenagers were hooked. It made blindness sound so much better. The girl waved

"Bye." she said and turned away.

"Wait." Aang shouted "What's your name?"

The girl turned around.

"I am Toph Beifong. The greatest earth bender in the world."

Then she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone took the information in. Only Aang really knew the background of the girl who was walking away.

"Wait. Toph." The air bender called out. Toph stopped again and turned around once more.

"What is it now?" the tomboy groaned "I can't stay here for ever you know?"

Aang held up his hands and nodded "I get it. Just hear me out okay?"

Toph sighed and exhaled "Fine," she snapped "But make it quick."

The young man ambled over to Toph and whispered something in her ear. Katara flushed in jealousy but forced it away. Aang stepped back and Toph's sightless eyes glinted with humour as she whistled low but clear.

"Wow." she admitted "That is a tight spot you're in."

"I know. Just help me with this." Aang pleaded.

"What will I get in return?" Toph grinned.

"I'm...Sorry? What?"

"What will I get in return? Fair's fair Twinkletoes."

"Aang?" Katara scowled suspiciously "What's going on?"

"Yeah." Sokka matched his sister's face "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well." Aang scratched his neck nervously, a sign that he didn't know what to say. "Er. You see..."

"Wait a moment!" the smallest girl guffawed "They're practically your family, and you haven't told them yet?"

"Tell us what Toph?" Katara growled "What is she talking about Aang?"

"Katara," Aang hushed "Can we go back to the house for this? I don't want to say anything where I could be heard."

His friend tapped her feet in an annoyed manner with her arms crossed then snapped her head up.

"Fine Aang!" Katara yelled, throwing her arms up "Let's go back and have a biscuit and a drink. Then we can sing campfire songs and everything will be just peachy."

She stuck her nose up in the air and walked off as the leader. Toph shrugged and attached herself to Sokka's arm (who looked puzzled). She could obviously feel the stare and said "What? I'm blind." They followed Katara's lead.

Aang trailed behind. Forlorn as Appa when he wasn't fed.

They all reached the house to find that it was unlocked. The group walked in and Toph let go of Sokka's arm to join Katara.

"Hey." she mumbled "I'm not great at friendship speeches but I didn't mean to make such an elephant in the room back there. I just didn't think before I spoke. I'm sorry."

Katara smiled. She had calmed down on the walk back home.

"It's okay Toph. I probably overreacted back there. I just didn't like the fact that he had hidden something from us, but I hid some things from him too. I eventually told him. It was a long time after we first met him so I'm surprised that he took everything so well." She turned away and then back again. "Thank you Toph. I appreciate it."

The blind girl smiled and dismissed Katara with her hand. "It's alright Sugar-Queen."

The older girl's smile wavered. "Sugar..."

"Ahem" Aang cleared his throat.

Everyone turned around to look at him and Toph grinned expectantly.

Aang ringed his hands nervously and gulped a few times.

"I have something to tell you two. I should have said earlier, but I was trying to protect you." he looked at the siblings.

"Go ahead Aang." Sokka smiled gently "We won't bite."

Katara nodded.

"Okay then." the tall air bender laughed anxiously "You may want to sit down though. It may come as a shock. Well it will but..."

"Aang. Buddy." Sokka interrupted s he and Katara sat down "Don't ramble. We're waiting."

"Right." Aang inhaled "Right you are."

"Come on Twinkletoes. Otherwise I may just let it slip out. Very loudly, may I add?" Toph moaned.

"Okay. Okay." Aang closed his eyes and then opened them again for dramatic effect "I am the Avatar."


	9. Chapter 9

The siblings' mouths were open. He had to be joking; and what was that dramatic moment? It was completely out of character. Aang had to be kidding.

"You're the what?" Sokka screamed and stood up.

"I'm the Avatar, Sokka. As I just said."

"But Aang." Katara comforted him "The Avatar hasn't been seen in over three hundred years."

"Because he wasn't needed, Katara." the boy smiled wisely "The Avatar could be pointlessly born, but it wouldn't do any good. Before the Avatar is born, the spirits look into the future to see if he's needed. In our life, he was. So I was introduced to the world as the newest Avatar. "

"Is that why you didn't want to own your father's company Aang?" Kanna turned out of nowhere.

The Avatar looked up to see the elderly lady at the doorframe.

"Yes Gran-gran. As well as not being interested or ready."

"And that is why Gyatso sent you."

"Right again. He felt that something bad was going to happen and he's usually correct about his gut feelings."

"Yes. I remember him well. You were wise to trust him."

Aang smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. They were nervous and darting around the room. His gaze came to a rest at Katara and he knew that he had to ask the question.

"Katara." Aang smiled at her and she back at him "I would be honoured if you taught me to water bend. Could you?"

The girl stood up and hugged him tightly "Yes" she squealed "Of course I will."

Katara looked at their new addition, who was picking her nose and toes.

"Toph. I am guessing that's what you guys were whispering about earlier? Are you going to teach the earth bending?"

The girl snorted. "I may as well" she said while flicking her fingers.

Aang grinned and this time, his happiness spread everywhere on his face.

"Thank you Toph. You can stay here." he looked at the family " Can't she?"

"Of course she can." Kanna smiled at the girl's tomboyish antics "She can share Katara's room."

"Great." Aang clapped his hands together "I could share Sokka's room though to make it even."

"Yeah." Sokka enthusiastically pulled Aang over so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "Me an' Aang the Avatar, sharing a room."

"Woah, woah, woah." Katara butted in "We're forgetting one huge thing." She turned to Toph. "What about your parents? Will they worry?"

"Ha!" Toph snorted " My parents, worry? They practically disowned me after they found out about all the fighting I did. I've not heard from them in two years."

"Okay then. Let's get you comfortable and sorted out." Katara frowned. She didn't like the sound of Toph's parents. Just from one sentence.

"Wait. One last point." the young Avatar called out " I need to learn fire bending. In my experiences of being in my father's company, I've heard that Zuko and Iroh are responsible fire benders. Maybe I can learn from them"

"Aang. That's a great idea," Katara complimented "But where are we going to do all of this privately?"

Everyone's faces dropped and Aang finally spoke up.

"I don't know but we'll work it out."

Kanna smiled and looked at the young Avatar. He had a great destiny resting on his shoulders, but he was the only person for it.

End of chapter.

**So? What did you think? Was the plot too fast? Too cheesy? Please review. Do you think I'm getting the characters right? Please comment or give constructive criticism. Thank you for reading this. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few days after Toph had first come to Sokka and Katara's house. The rowdy, earth bending teen had settled in just fine. In fact at the moment she was talking to Katara with her rather dirty feet on a table. Everyone had grown to her rebellious manner and had come to terms with it. Her long, black hair which was usually up in a bun, was now hanging loose down to her waist. Her green, unseeing eyes lazily moved about the room almost as if she was looking for something.

"Katara?" Toph picked her nose "Why have I never 'seen' your mother? Is she always busy or are your parents split up like mine?"

Katara, Toph could tell, tensed up for a second. The younger girl would never see the reaction she got. Katara's nimble fingers brushed aside a bit of hair nervously and twiddled her fingers. Her ocean blue eyes looked broken and lost for a moment before she came back to the present day. Toph was patiently waiting. Her blind eyes 'looked' at her nails and she picked at them. Then, using the same fingers, she picked out her toes. Katara's nose wrinkled and then she shook her head. The older girl cleared her throat.

"Oh. Sorry Kat. Go on." Toph waved her hand encouragingly.

Katara's eyes watered a bit and her throat burned. Chokes threatened to come forward and tears blurred her vision. Katara's hands travelled to a necklace hidden by clothing. An elegantly carved necklace hung on a simple leather band that clasped around her neck. She touched the pendant. A natural instinct of hers whenever she thought or talked about her mother.

"My mother, Kya, was murdered 12 years ago. When I was 7 years old. We had just arrived from the shops. It was our dad's turn to buy food and we always went. Our mother always told our dad to get better security but we lived in the most stable part of town, so he saw no need. I went up to the door and heard shouting. I heard:

"Where's that water bender?"

My mum was crying loudly, saying that there was no such person in the house. When I was spotted peeking through the door, the thief stopped threatinng her and my mum smiled but I had heard enough. The man was wearing a normal suit but there was a symbol of a sea eagle on his chest. He had cold, empty eyes that could scare the bravest of men or women. He had long, brown hair that was kept up in a ponytail. He towered above me and I thought that my father (at 5 ft 11) would have been much smaller as well. I told my mum that I was scared and asked what was going on while peeking up in concern at the stranger. The man smirked unkindly and said in a growling voice "Go away little girl. This doesn't concern you."

It took all of my courage to defiantly squeak "She's my mum. I think it does concern me. "

My mother smiled calmly but I could see fear in the face that was so much like mine.

"It's ok honey." she encouraged "This man and I are just having a little chat. Go to your father. He'll be wondering where you are."

"But mum..."

"Listen to your mother." the man ordered.

"You're not my dad." I spat

"Don't argue sweetheart. Just go. I'll be alright."

She lied. I knew and she knew that I did too. I nodded and ran. She needed help. I tripped and caught myself as tears poured out my eyes and blurred my vision."

Katara took a shuddery breath as her story came to the most painful part. Toph sat patiently as she secretly knew how hard memories could be.

"My father and Sokka were at the front drive throwing our groceries at some men who were wearing the same suits. Except there were now stains on them. It was strange how they had gone so quickly but we had no time to ponder over it. I got to my dad and told him about mum. Then we heard gunshots and screaming coming from inside. He told Sokka to stay put and continue to throw stuff at the retreating men. We ran through the house and came to the kitchen then halted, alarmed. The colour in our faces went as we stared at the figure lying on the ground. My mother lay dying on the floor with several gunshots and gashes on her body. We knelt by her and held her close until my mum was no longer there. It took 5 minutes but it felt like eternity. My dad didn't weep or choke but silent tears ran down his face. Apparently I just sat there but I had delayed shock because I cried hysterically that night. Sokka never saw it happening so he found it easier to get over our mum but he stood there looking so confused. We don't really talk about her death because it's still a raw topic but you just needed to be told if you're living here."

Toph smiled and patted Katara on the back.

"Thank's for telling me. It sounded hard but she was a great mum."

Katara's eyebrow raised but then she remembered that her friend was blind so instead, she went for "How would you know?"

Toph pretended to shudder.

"Ouch. That hurt Sweetness. I have parents too, you know?"

Katara blushed bright pink and the other girl felt her embarrassment.

"Eh! It's ok. I was kidding.

"But seriously." Toph went on "I may not have had loving parents but your mother sounded amazing by the fact that you're still in pain of talking about her. And your dad?" she laughed "He sounds like so much fun. I can't wait to meet him. "

For a millisecond, the blind girl's face was touched with sadness.

"Just know that you're so lucky to have a great family. I would have killed to have siblings like you or Sokka and Aang."

Katara's face brightened up. She placed her hand on the earth bender's shoulder.

"Thank you Toph. You don't know how much that means to me."

Toph grinned toothily and punched Katara's shoulder who muttered "Ow!"

"It's my pleasure Sugar-Queen. " Toph smiled "Now tell me more. You must have hated that man for ages."

Katara laughed.

"Yes. I did and it took a long time for me to trust firebenders since he was one. It didn't take such a long time with Zuko though because he, his uncle and mother are famous for leaving Ozai. I can tell you more if you..."

The door slammed open and Sokka, Zuko and Aang came in all at once. A nonchalant Mai walked in after them. Katara muttered "I think we'll have to continue this later." and stood up.

What's happening guys?" the waterbender asked.

Zuko raised his eyebrow at the newest peer but answered the girl's question.

"We were just in town and we saw a group of men following us. At first we thought it was a group of people going the same route as us but it became clear that they were clocking us. They continued to follow us until we got to the neighbourhood, then they fell back. It must have been because there are so many people outside today."

Katara walked over to the fire bender.

"What did they look like Zuko?"

The oldest smiled bitterly.

"If I'm correct, then it's my father's men. I recognised the outfit. Black pinstriped suit, red fire crest, white shirt, golden cuff links, black shoes and a black tie."

"Why are they here though?" Sokka pondered.

"Isn't it obvious? Because it's as light as day to me, and I can't even see for god's sake." Toph frowned.

Everyone gave blank stares. The youngest sighed.

"They're looking for Aang. Ozai somehow knows he's here. Maybe your sister told him enough. I've heard how sneaky she is. And don't give me those faces. Waste them on people who will see them."

Mai smiled a little and Zuko looked surprised before he grinned and said in his gravely voice "I like this one. Honestly." he shook his head "Where do you find them all?"

Zuko held out his hand and strangely, Toph shook it.

"I'm Zuko. And you are..."

"Toph." the earth bender grinned "Toph Beifong. The greatest earth bender of all time."

Mai came forwards and took Zuko's hand in her own. Her black hair was down for once instead of being up in her iconic buns. It waved down to her shoulders and it framed her heart-shaped face nicely. Her brown eyes sparkled with a little mischief.

"If you're the greatest earth bender of all time, then how good are you at bending metal or sand?"

Toph blushed, embarrassed for a second.

"We'll..." she stuttered.

Mai could obviously tell Toph's character so her character softened a bit.

"Hey. I was joking. You don't need to answer." Mai assured in her equally gruff voice to Zuko's.

Toph nodded gratefully and smiled.

"I know I'm gonna like it here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I'm on a roll. How was chapter 10? Do you think I'm writing the characters well? Is there enything you'd like to have in this? Please comment. I like the feedback. **

**Note: I do not own any of these characters. Only my own.**

**Chapter 11**

Sokka clapped his hands together. Everyone looked at him. Out of all of the teenagers, despite being silly most of the time, he was the natural leader. The young man cleared his throat.

"We need a plan guys. If these men are who you think Zuko, then we won't stand a chance. If they are Ozai or Azula's men searching for us, especially Aang, then we need to be ready. Aang." he looked at the youngest boy "You need to start your training. We have three strong, potential teachers in this room for you. "

"But what will we do if these men sabotage our plans? Oh mighty leader." Toph snorted.

Sokka made a serious face.

"Please Toph, I was just getting to that part."

Sokka started pacing the floor.

"As much as I hate it, we will have to leave Gran Gran here. We will need to have several hiding places with access to all the elements we need."

Katara scowled.

"We can't just leave Gran Gran here, she'll be heartbroken."

Zuko scratched some stubble on his chin that was starting to grow.

"Maybe one of us every couple of days can come to check up on her? See if she's safe?"

Katara's face matched her brother's.

"That's a start, but it's still not good enough. We need someone here the whole time. Someone who can fight."

There were a few seconds of head scratching until...

"I know!" Katara squealed "What about Suki? Or one of her girls?"

"Katara!" Sokka smiled widely "That's a great idea. Gran Gran loves them. They could take our rooms while we're away."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement apart from Toph. She looked confused.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who's Suki?"

Everyone stopped for a second and Katara spoke softly.

"What? I thought we told you?"

"Apparently not," Toph shook her head "Because I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suki is my girlfriend Toph." Sokka told her. The young girl's face changed from serious to amazed. Then she laughed.

"Hold on. You mean to tell me that you have a girlfriend? That is the funniest thing I've heard so far."

Sokka blushed but everyone else smiled. After a few minutes Toph wiped away her tears from laughter and became her usual self once more.

"Ok. So now that's over, we can start." Katara announced.

"I think that we all need to brush up on our fighting skills. Then Aang will start with waterbending with me since it is the closest to his element and is the calmest to learn. After that it will be earthbending because it gives stability and strength. Lastly will come fire because that is the fuel and is the most harmful."

Everyone looked impressed.

"You sure do know a lot about this Katara." Sokka noted suspiciously.

"It's because I did a lot of research on the Avatar at school for my end of year project. " Katara blushed then added "And for general interest."

"That's impressive Katara. I'm the Avatar and I didn't think of that." Aang grinned.

Katara managed to bite back a blush but returned the smile. Sokka looked between them and smiled slightly.

"Ahem." Sokka coughed "Should we get this show on the road?"

No one disagreed so he continued.

"Good. I'll contact Suki. Hopefully she'll agree."

He ushered everyone to the kitchen.

"But before that, let's get food."

Everyone grinned, even Mai, and they followed him. Katara and Aang both tried to get to the door but bumped into each other instead. The airbender, being a gentleman, bowed and let her go first. Katara smiled bashfully and blushed while she curtsied. When they had both gone through Toph was smiling at Aang and Katara's rapid heartbeats but she felt low.

"Of course Sokka has a girlfriend."

She followed after everyone but unbeknownst to her, someone had heard her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. Yet another chapter. That means more characters and more plot development. Please comment and give feedback. Hopefully we'll be seeing Suki, the Kyoshi warriors and some bending soon.**

**Note: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. Isn't that right Momo?**

**Momo: "Meow"**

**Ahem. Anyway. On with the story.**

**Chapter 12**

The teenagers waited for Sokka to come back with news. He was talking on the phone to Suki and so far they were only making cute talk. Everyone had given up a long time ago. Katara was cleaning the dishes from lunch, Aang was teasing Momo with air marbles, Toph was picking her toes and Mai and Zuko were lazing on the sofa together. The front door opened and Gran Gran came in. She came into the kitchen with shopping and was pleasantly surprised by the amount of people in the sitting room.

"Oh my." Kanna smiled "I wasn't expecting this. What a nice surprise."

"Oh hello Gran Gran." her granddaughter greeted the elderly lady "Let me help you with that."

The young waterbender went to help her grandmother when Aang called out "Me too."

Kanna smiled knowingly between the two young souls next to her. She feigned fatigue and sighed.

"Oh fine then." she inhaled "I could do with some help. I did carry your father for 9 months after all Katara." the elderly lady smiled with an impish sparkle in her eyes. The two teenagers shook their heads in humour and took the luggage from Kanna. Just then they heard Sokka say "Ok. Love you. See you soon." to Suki. They heard his feet clomp heavily on the floor. The door opened and he announced "Suki will be here in a few days with her girls."

Amazingly he walked the whole length of the room without noticing Kanna.

"Her, Ty-Lee and Tayla will defend the house while we.."

Then as he turned the corner into the kitchen he finally calculated that Gran Gran was there. He awkwardly turned around and gulped.

"Eh heh." he laughed tightly "Hi Gran Gran. I...uh...didn't see you there."

The old lady stood there with her arms crossed. She looked so much like Katara then.

"I noticed that." she growled. Her blue eyes, that were the same as Katara's, were glinting with annoyance. "What is happening Sokka? Is it to do with why you are all here?"

Katara sighed and took her grandmother by the arm and steered her towards the couch. Zuko and Mai made way for her to sit.

"You may want to sit down Gran Gran. It's quite a story."

The elderly grandmother looked up to Katara and Sokka with an anxious face. Aang sighed and took Kanna's hands as he started telling the day's story. Kanna's face changed from doubt, through dawning and finally to understanding. Tears started to pour down her winkles face and she pulled her grandchildren into her arms. The siblings looked shocked at their grandmother's outburst but hugged her at any rate. "Gran Gran." Katara soothed "It was a really hard choice but we..."

"Need to do this?" Gran Gran interrupted good-naturedly through her tears.

"I understand. I did a similar thing to escape my arranged marriage with your step-grandfather. As much as it hurts to let you go I know I'm not really losing you like Kya or my late husband. The world needs its Avatar and young fighters like you."

"Ma'am." Zuko offered "They will all be safe with me. I promise."

"Yeah!" Toph shouted enthusiastically while punching her palm "I'll kick any butt of those who tries to hurt these guys."

Mai shrugged nonchalantly but smiled.

"I guess I can throw some of my throwing knives."

Kanna laughed and wiped away some of her tears away. She sighed and looked at her grandchildren.

"Sokka, Katara. It looks like you're in good hands. I couldn't have asked for better friends. You chose well."

"Thank you Gran Gran. " Katara smiled and hugged the old woman.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed. "You're the best."

"You deserve to have such a strong destiny. I believe that you were destined to be together. Someone needs to stop people like Ozai and that's exactly what you're doing."

The old woman wiped her eyes once more and stood up.

"Come on. We can't stay like this for ever. We have a special day to get prepared. Don't we Katara?"

Toph and Aang sent confused looks to Katara.

"Katara?" Aang asked "What is she talking about?"

"Uh. I forgot to tell you. I turn 20 tomorrow."

"Ooh. You're gonna be in the deep end Kat." Sokka called.

"Shut up Sokka." Katara growled and pulled Toph away without asking her "Come on Toph."

Toph sent a 'You'd better get me out of this' face to Sokka but he just shrugged. He looked at Aang who face palmed.

For several minutes in Katara's room she was pacing and grumbling half sentences like "I can't believe..." Or "Sokka. He's just... Argh!" all while Toph was picking out her toes. Finally after she'd had enough, the earthbender sat up on Katara's bed and said "Look. Just ignore him. It's just Sokka saying Sokka things. He's probably regretting everything at the moment downstairs."

Katara inhaled and sat down to join Toph on her bed.

"You're right." Katara puffed her cheeks out "I'm just being silly. What will Aang be thinking though? I was ridiculous down there."

"Katara." Toph smiled cheekily "Am I right when I think that you have feelings for Aang?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Katara fiddled with her hair.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"N...no I don't." Katara's heart beat rapidly changed.

"I can tell you're lying." Toph looked at her triumphantly.

"Humph."

There came a knock at the door, and who was it? Aang. His face peeked around the door and straight away Katara's demeanour dropped away.

"Aang." she whispered in shock.

Toph got up and made herself towards the door.

"I'll leave you two. To talk."

She shut the door somehow and left the two benders in the room. It was silent for a few seconds but then Katara sighed and got off her bed. She walked to Aang.

"Look Aang. I'm sorry how I acted. It was silly and I..."

"Woah Katara. It's ok. We're ok. You're under stress at the moment and you're sad about leaving home, but you know what? You have great friends and an amazing family. You will always be protected and no one will let anyone hurt you."

"Well Aang. I never knew you could be so cheesy." Katara smiled.

"Well." Aang grinned crookedly "It worked. You're smiling"

"I guess it did." Katara kissed her friend's cheek "Thank you Aang."

The Avatar blushed for a second, which made Katara's heart jump, but continued to smile.

"You're welcome Katara."

They stayed in their embrace for what felt like eternity.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soo...chapter 13. I wonder what will happen? Will Aang make a move for Katara? What will Toph think of Suki? Also. How will Gran Gran cope while the group is away? There's only one way to find out...go ahead and read! Oh. I almost forgot. Thank you to my patient readers. I am very grateful. As I usually ask, please tell me if the story needs more improvement.**

**Disclamers: I do not own...**

**Zuko: Yeah we know. You don't own Avatar.**

**Me: Well do the honours if you think you can do better.**

**Zuko: What about my honour?**

**Me: Nothing! I was talking about the chapter!**

**Zuko: Uh well. Yeah. I knew that. I was just testing you. Anyway. She doesn't own Aang or anyone else. **

**Me: *Sigh* On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

It was the day after the big plan was shaped. It was a bright sunny morning. The sky was blue, larks were singing their happy tunes overhead and there were only a few clouds dotted above, fluffy and white. It was just the kind of weather that Katara wanted for her birthday. There was one problem though. The girl was fast asleep. The day before had been so busy with planning hideouts and her birthday. When she did get to bed, Katara spent half the night giggling excitedly until Toph told her to shut up, which she did. It was now 10 o'clock in the morning and the young earthbending girl was trying to do the opposite. The blind girl puffed her bangs out of her face, flexed her muscles and used all of her concentration to summon a mass of rock from outside. Knowing that she had succeeded, Toph smiled and almost knocked Katara when she woke up with a start. Toph quickly sent the rock away before the older girl could notice, but it was all for no avail. Toph cleared her face of detection and Katara looked at her.

"Toph. Were you going to knock me out of bed."

Toph's face was still clear when she answered.

"Nope."

Simple. Not anxious or over the top. She'd buy it. Surely. Wouldn't she?

"I know you're lying Toph."

Damn it!

"You maybe able to detect lies but it doesn't make you any better at lying yourself. "

How could she tell?

"Your eyes give you away. Plus, not to mention, I can somehow detect your energy. Must be because of my waterbending."

The younger girl hung head. Ready for a shouting at. Her parents always shouted at her.

"But you're my friend and it's my birthday so I won't hold it against you this time."

The smaller girl smiled gratefully when her friend placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Now." Katara smiled " Let's look at this day."

The waterbender opened the curtains and smiled even wider. Toph tapped her feet impatiently and crossed her arms.

"Well?" Toph asked "What's it like?"

"It's lovely. Very warm. Sunny."

Toph snorted.

"Nice? Warm? Sunny? Geez! That's all I get? Give me some imagery here!"

Katara's laugh was like a tinkling bell.

"Yes." she said "That's all you get because I want to go downstairs."

"Fine." Toph smiled inside her head "Let's go then."

The waterbender laughed again and took Toph's hand for the girl's safety. They made their way downstairs. Katara walked into the kitchen expectantly and was greeted by an empty room.

"Oh!" she pouted. Katara turned around to ask Toph what was happening and stumbled back when she saw everyone shouting "Surprise!"

Katara caught her balance with the help of Aang, who was there to catch her, blinked and blushed at the contact. She smiled at him and gently broke free. Still confused she looked at the rest of the group. Kanna, Sokka, of course Toph, and even Zuko and Mai were there.

"How the hell did you get here?" Katara questioned.

"Not now little sister." Sokka joked "We'll tell you when you're older."

The waterbender and the rest of their company groaned and rolled their eyes. Apart from Toph who rolled her eyes but blushed slightly and smiled.

"Ha ha brother." Katara sarcastically complimented "But seriously. I didn't see or hear any of you behind me. How did you get there?"

"We...Uh." Aang started but was stumped obviously "Actually. How did we get here?"

Sokka waved his hands in dismissal.

"Ok. Ok. Enough of that."

The older brother smiled eagerly at his sibling.

"Look who's also here."

Katara scowled at her brother but then out of the shadows came a figure. She was slender, attractive, tall and was wearing green. It suited the colour of her eyes. Her hair was short and it was in a wolf tail like Sokka's hair and she was smiling sweetly. Katara could recognise her anywhere.

"Suki!" Katara squealed and ran over to the girl. The warrior was baffled for a second but smiled all the same.

"It's nice to see you too Katara."

"Hey!" a familiar, girly voice came from the shadows (which ultimately scared the life out of everyone) "What about us?"

Two other girls came out of the shadows. The one who had just spoken was in pinks and reds while the other one was wearing green, like Suki.

"Ty-Lee, Tyla." Katara apologised "It's good to see you too."

She embraced the other girls. Ty-Lee was more voluptuous than the rest of the females in their company and was shorter than Katara. Her long, brown hair was always in a French plait, secured by a pink scrunchy. She always had a supply of energy, as you could see in her sparkly brown eyes, and never seemed to be down. It was a bit tiring sometimes though.

Tyla was very different. She was the tallest of all of the girls, at 5ft 7. She was muscular and had sharp features that was accented by the tightness of her top knot. She was the oldest out of all of the Kyoshi Warriors and was the wisest of all of them. She had bright green, keen eyes that pierced the soul of anyone who tried to do damage.

The leader of the warriors, being Sukir, walked over to Sokka and stood by him. Toph tried to stay the same but it was hard. So she did the only thing she could think of. She latched onto Sokka's arm and shouted "Who's hungry? I am."

Sokka made an 'I'll explain to you later' face to his irritated girlfriend and led the two ladies to the kitchen.

Zuko did the same with Mai and held his arm out to her. Mai smirked and flushed a bit as she took it. Aang shrugged his shoulders and copied the firebender.

"May as well." he grinned crookedly at Katara, who rolled her eyes at his cheesiness.

"Come on Katara." Aang prodded knowingly "You know you want to."

Katara snorted while inside she was in heaven. She took his arm anyway and they followed the others.

Ty-Lee looked at Tayla who snorted.

"I'm fine thanks."

Ty-Lee watched her older friend walk away and shrugged.

"Well. A girl can try."

She then proceeded to join the group.

**To be continued...**

**To settle some questions that might have risen. Yes. There is an ongoing theme of Kataang, and a love triangle between Sokka/Suki and Toph/Sokka. No. Ty-Lee is not lesbian or bi. She is just goofy and friendly. This is a split chapter so that I can think of the next part of Katara's birthday. If I did it in one, you'd be really annoyed at how long it'd be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry. It's been a while. Thank you for your patience. I have been busy recently. Thank you as well for the supportive reviews. Please feel free to give more feedback. Thank you for waiting. Here it goes.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own...**

**Sokka: Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me!**

**Me: Okay Sokka. If you want. Go ahead.**

**Sokka: Of course I do! So uh. What do I do?**

**Me: Declare my disclaimers to Avatar.**

**Sokka: Alright! Here we go! I...**

**Me: You're talking about me.**

**Sokka: Oh yeah! Uh...She doesn't own Aang or anyone else. **

***Sokka stands upright with his hands on his hips***

**Sokka: So? How did I do?**

***Turns round to see that he's alone. Only a single dust ball rolls across the scene. He shrugs***

**Chapter 14**

The birthday girl had been thrown the best birthday in a long time. All her close friends and family had been there. Even Hakoda had given a phone call from offshore. He was concerned about the way that she, Sokka and Aang were leaving home. He was proud of them all though and wished them luck.

Afterwards they went shopping. That was Katara's birthday present. Well, one of them anyway. The group went to every shop that the birthday girl could get her hands on. Meanwhile, her friends and brother were getting their presents for the waterbender. Suki and Sokka got her different sets of clothes for when they would travel. Her normal blue and white clothes would give her away if she wore them the whole time. There was a two piece in reds and browns. The top was a tank top that tied round the neck and flared at the bottom. The bottom half was a pair of red trousers that flared slightly. It was complemented with an old fashioned fire nation hair clip. The second one was like a mix between Toph and Katara's general clothing. There was a green shirt with shiny gold buttons, which was like Toph's trademark top and yellow jeans that weren't too far from Katara's blue jeans. A leather belt went with the outfit. Then the last piece was a yellow and orange sundress. It was knee length with short, puffy sleeves and decorated with sun symbols at the hem of the neck.

Mai and Zuko bought Katara some water skins. It took a long time to find but they finally found one in a suspicious, expensive shop. She would need it though for fighting, if it ever came to that.

Toph was with Aang. He directed her to a very big garden shop (it was amazing how diverse the shopping mall was) and took her to some stones that were for sale. Toph asked Aang if he could see any that had blue in it and bended it into a bangle. She put it in her pocket and they walked out normally. No one saw them.

Aang took the longest. After he dropped Toph off to join Suki and Sokka for lunch, he scoured the whole of the shopping centre. From corner to corner, shop to shop, he found nothing. That was until he saw it. An advert for tarot reading. Katara was mad about these things. Katara was always talking about fate and destiny. She was always talking about the future and what she wanted. It was usually a bit boring until she'd talk about her 'love life'. Then it was interesting for Aang. Until she'd say how she'd never be able to fall in love with a friend. Anyway. This was the perfect gift. Or the closest anyway. Aang smiled crookedly, breathed in deeply and marched in confidently.

"Hi I'm Meng." a girl greeted.

Aangs nonchalant but polite voice could be heard.

"You have some pretty big ears, don't you?"

_Later_

So long after Aang managed to peel himself away from the flirty girl named Meng, everyone sat on a park bench at the park. They had their lunch next to the obnoxious amount of shopping bags. Somehow they had to get all of it home. The group had no car and they guessed that all together, it would weigh about the same as five shopping bags full of milk. It was two streets away from Katara and Sokka's house. They didn't plan on thinking about that. Everyone wanted to finish their food happily. There was something disturbing their plans though. There was a group of men who had been following them since they left the shops half an hour before. That wasn't it though...

"Sokka?" Katara whispered loud enough for her brother "Aren't those the men from the other day?"

The brother's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head. At the side of his eyes though, something confused him. The men turned away and walked back towards the shops. "Maybe they're off duty?" Sokka laughed and everyone except Aang and Zuko joined them. The two boys looked at each other and frowned. The laughter stopped immediately.


End file.
